For the Love of Nature
by Moon'sMistress
Summary: "You know, it's rude to walk up behind people." I grunted as I turned around and was met with a chest in my face. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight.

~Aurora's Point of View~

I awoke to the most annoying prodding sensation in my ribs, like someone with a death wish was trying to wake me up before I was ready.

"Poke me one more time, I dare you." I growled, my eyes still closed, as I tried to go back to sleep, and wouldn't you know, the poking began again! As if by some magnetic force, my fist collided with skin, and a sharp intake of breath followed by an stream of colorful words was like music to my ears.

"Get up Ro!" A voice boomed in my ear. I would be lucky if I wasn't deaf now. I slowly opened my eyes to see my guardian, Warren, leaned over me, holding his nose. His brown eyes glistening with anger and frustration.

"What?" I grunted as I smirked up at him. He frowned before pointing at me.

"You could have broken my nose." He growled as he took him hand away. His nose wasn't even bloody, which was quite a bummer.

"Well, it's your fault. You know how much I hate being woke up." I state simply, as I turned over.

"You need to get up. It's the first day of school." He growled before turning around and storming out of my room.

"Someone's wearing his grumpy pants." I muttered to myself before getting up, and wouldn't you know that my covers hated me so much, that they grabbed my ankles and tripped me?

"Sweet lucky charms." I whined, as Warren entered my room again.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked as he raised a black eyebrow at me.

"Testing gravity." I stated with a serious face.

"Sometimes I worry about you." He chuckled before leaving again.

"Stupid gravity." I huffed as I got up from the floor and walked into the bathroom to have a nice shower. Totally not excited about the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

~Warren's Point of View~

"That girl is going to be the death of me." I muttered to myself as I sipped on a cup of coffee and rubbed my sore nose. Luckily I healed fast enough that there wouldn't be a bruise. As I was finishing my healthy fixing of bacon and eggs, I hear the unmistakable scream of Aurora, followed by her small feet stomping down the stairs.

"Sweet lucky charms Warren! You make me coo coo for coco puffs you know that?! Why did you use all of the hot water?" She shouted. Only Aurora could make cereal into bad words.

"I had an interesting run in with a vampire last night. I had to get all of the dirt out of my hair." I laughed as she glared at me, her bright green eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh go crunchatize yourself." She growled before turning around and stomping back up the stairs, where I heard a thump followed by an "I'm okay!".

I've been Aurora's guardian for three years now. We grew up in an orphanage together. She was always an odd ball, staying up in trees, and talking to animals. I, and I am ashamed to admit it, was one of the boys that use to make fun of her and tease her for being so different. Until I turned sixteen. A vampire came to the orphanage in search of children to change. I remember becoming very hot and an anger burned from within me. I wanted to kill that vampire with every fiber of my being. Then, the next thing I know. I'm a wolf, and I ripped that vampire to shreds. It was Aurora who found me standing over the the pieces of the vampire.

"You have to burn the pieces. Or else it'll pull itself back together." She spoke with a slight smile and she drug some sticks over to me.

"How much did you see?" I asked, only then realizing that I was completely naked. A blush burned my cheeks.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It's not like anyone listens to me anyways." She sighed as she removed her over sized robe and handed it to me, before she began rearranging the sticks.

"I'm sorry." I spoke up as she made a small fire and helped me put the pieces of the vampire in it.

"For what?" She asked as she looked up at me. Her eyes were a vibrant green.

"For picking on you."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm use to it." She giggled.

"But you shouldn't be. I think we should be friends. That way I can protect you from the mean kids." I spoke determinedly. She looked at me with a tilted head, before smiling at me.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal." She laughed as she shook my hand.

"Goodnight wolf." She finished as she winked at me, before going back to the girls rooms.

I stuck by her side after that, finding out all sort of things about her, like for one,her eyes were really a bright orange with golden flecks. She informed me that she used glamour so that people wouldn't notice how different they looked, and when she got super happy or incredibly angry, she glowed. When I turned eighteen, I stole her away and we left, and a year later, here we were in Forks, Washington, in an old house that was out in the woods, that we got for cheap. Probably because it was a real fixer-upper, with peeling paint, rickety stairs, and a leaky ceiling. Nothing that couldn't be fixed. I had a job at a local auto-repair shop, and Aurora secured a job at a local flower shop.

"I'm ready for my debut!" Ro laughed as she struck a pose, then twirled around in a circle. I had to admit that she grew into a real beauty from the gangly girl she use to be. Her hair was like golden silk, and fell to her waist. Her face was smooth and glowed as if she had swallowed the sun. Her figure finally filled in, leaving her with perfect curves. All of which clashed with her clumsy nature.

"Good, just in time for us to be late." I laughed as I snatched my bag from the counter and walked out to my pride and joy, a green 1969 Ford Gran Torino.

"Let's go driver! To school and fast!" Ro laughed as she jumped up and down. She was way to hyper for it to be this early.


	3. Chapter 3

~Aurora's Point of View~

There were so many people standing around the outside of the building, that I felt immensely nervous and a little faint.

"I changed my mind. Let's go home. Who needs school really?" I spoke to Warren, who looked as calm and cool as ever. Stupid wolf.

"Relax Ro, what's the worst that could happen?" He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair.

"Um, let's see. My teacher could be a zombie and try to eat me. There could be a mob who wants to kill me. We could have to dissect goldfish." I answered. He looked at me strangely before he shook his head.

"Come on Ro. Think positive." He laughed as he started walking up to the doors.

"I am positive. Positive that something negative is going to happen today." I spoke as I grabbed onto his arm.

"Calm down. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He finished as he pulled me along. Sure, he was calm. He fit right in. I, on the other hand, did not. Thanks to his Quileute blood line, and him saying that I was his adopted little sister, we were allowed to attend the La Push school. "I should have at least dyed my hair." I muttered softly as I twirled a strand of my blonde hair around my finger.

"You look fine." Warren commented as we approached the office.

"I look like a sore thumb." I huffed.

"Quit worrying Ro. Seriously." Warren laughed as he pushed open the door of the office and approached the secretary.

"How can I help you?" She asked, not looking away from her computer screen.

"I'm Warren Forester and this is my adopted sister Aurora Ryver. We were told to pick up our schedules here." He spoke, his deep voice like a magnetic force that drew the woman's eyes to his. I hid my giggle behind my hand when her jaw dropped a tad. Warren had that affect on people.

"Y-yes of course. Let's see.. Yes, here you are." She spoke, as she offered him a genuine smile.

"Thank you ma'am." He drawled before handing me my schedule.

"Why do I have to be so young?" I huffed as I walked towards my locker.

"Curse you stupid locker." I growled as once again, it wouldn't open.

"Need some help?" A male voice asked from behind me. Scaring the crap out of me.

"You know, it's rude to walk up behind people." I grunted as I turned around and was met with a chest in my face. Oh my he was tall, with shaggy black hair, honey brown eyes, copper skin, and oh the muscles. I noticed, with as much awkwardness as there could be in this situation, that he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"And it's rude to stare." I spoke, fighting down the urge to blush.

"What? Oh sorry. I'm Seth Clearwater. What's your name?" He asked as he took my schedule with my locker combination on it and perfectly opened the locker.

"My locker is a traitor." I muttered, as I glared at it and all of its metalness.

"What?" He laughed. Oh my poor heart.

"My name is Aurora Ryver. You can call me Ro." I introduced as I put all of my book, except for my drama book, into my locker, before giving him a quick smile then turning around to walk quickly to my first class.


	4. Chapter 4

When I first met my drama teacher, my first thought was, crazy cat lady. Her greying black hair was tossed mercilessly into a large bun on the top of her head. Her large brown eyes were framed by bright red glasses, and she wore a brown skirt with a white puffy sleeved top, and a yellow corset. I didn't even know people wore corsets anymore.

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Hemmings. You must be Aurora?" She greeted with a large grin.

"Yep, that's me." I chuckled nervously as the students that were in there eyed me strangely.

"You can have a seat next to Anna Marie. Anna, raise your hand please." She sang out. Yes,

that's right, sang. A girl in the back raised her hand waved her hand in the air. As I neared my desk, I noticed a few things about the girl I was suppose to be sitting next to. One, she was very short, I would say around five-three. Two, her eyes were a bright blue. Three, her electric blue hair, curtained creamy flesh.

"Hey, I'm Anna Marie, as the teacher lady so kindly pointed out. But you can call me Anna." She laughed. Her voice was light, and excited.

"I'm Aurora Ryver, but you can call me Ro." I replied with a smile.

"Well Ro. Looks like we're going to be partners." She laughed as she pointed to the board, where the teacher was writing partner names on the board.

"Sweet." I laughed, before the door opened and in rushed Seth Clearwater, all flustered and gorgeous.

"Mr. Clearwater. Nice of you to join us." Mrs. Hemmings chuckled darkly.

"Sorry. I was-" He started.

"It doesn't matter Mr. Clearwater. Please have a seat." She sighed before she turned back to the board.

"He's cute isn't he?" Anna laughed as she nodded her head in the general direction of Seth.

"I suppose." I spoke, trying to seem uninterested.

"He hangs out with Seniors mostly, though he has some sophomore friends. His sister and a few other he use to hang out with graduated." She explained.

"He helped me with my locker. He seemed kind of off." I commented as I opened my book to today's lesson. Mime. Great.

"Now, I want you all to stand up in between the desk with you partner, and practice mimicking each other. It's not as easy as it sounds. You have to know your partner. Be your partner." She spoke, before laughing.

" She's scary." I muttered.

"Yeah, my sister had her last year. She said that she was a weird one." Anna laughed before she stood in front of me. I was a few inches taller than her, so I finally got the pleasure of looking slightly down at someone!

"Okay, start easy, to make sure you've got it down then you may move onto more difficult moves. We will be practicing this for the remainder of the class. You may begin." The teacher laughed as she clapped her hands.

"So, tell me about yourself." Anna spoke as she put up her hands and started making small circle with them. I mimicked her.

"Well, I lost my parents when I was a baby, and lived in an orphanage until two years ago, when I moved in with my brother. I like blue sweet-tarts, lemonade, and nature. I'm a vegetarian, and I love music. What about you?" I replied as she started shaking her hips, and did some sort of belly dancing move. Again I mimicked.

"Well I live with my older sister and my dad. My mom died when I was a little girl. My dad is of the Quileute tribe, but my mom was French. I get my light skin from her. I love to dye my hair weird colors, temporary colors of course, and I also love music and I am also a vegetarian." She spoke with a large grin, before teacher spoke up again.

"Okay, I want two groups to join together!" She spoke, before clapping her hands. I got the feeling that she does that a lot.

"Here comes Seth and Marc." Anna laughed, as her eyes got all starry.

"Hey Anna, and friend?" This Marc guy spoke as Anna stared at him. I nudged her lightly, to warn her off of drooling on herself.

"I'm Aurora." I introduced with hands on my hips.

"Oh right, the new girl." He chuckled as he looked at me for longer than ten seconds. It took me less than that to take in his shoulder length black hair that was tipped with a dark green, golden eyes, and he was slightly shorter than Seth.

"It's rude to stare." I huffed. What was with the guys here?

"Sorry. So, we gonna do this thing or what?" He laughed nervously, before he stood in front of Anna.

"I think that the girls should mimic each other while we mimic each other, but make it look like we are interacting with the girls." Seth spoke up for the first time, trying his best not to look me in the eyes.

"That's a great idea. Don't you think Ro?" Anna spoke as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Groovy." I laughed before I stood so that I could see Anna out of my peripherals.

"So, Seth and Ro should lead, and Marc and I will follow you." Anna finished before she looked over at me and nodded.

"Alright." I finished before looking at Seth, who still refused to meet my eyes. _Time to make things interesting._ I thought to myself with an evil laugh. I started with the simple hand circles and rolling of my hips. Anna followed alone nicely. Seth and Marc started off with folded arms and a simple leaning movement. So I decided to step it up a notch. I did the same stomach rolling move and hip shake that Anna had done before, she started to giggle as she followed me. Seth and Marc looked at each other with raised eyebrows before they started doing the shuffle. Seth smirked at me as if I couldn't top that. _Stay with me Anna._ I thought before I twirled in a circle and swayed to the ground, before coming back up dangerously close to Seth, then turning around and walking away with rolling hips. To my vast surprise, Anna could keep up! And she was laughing. Then the guys started to do the robot!

"shuffle, LMFAO." I spoke softly to Anna as our backs were turned, she winked at me to let me know that she understood, before the fun proceeded. The guys just laughed and shook their heads at us in defeat.

"Girls rule!" Anna laughed before she stuck her tongue out at Marc who rolled his eyes at us.

"That was pretty good." Seth laughed after the class ended.

"I dance a lot when no one's looking." I laughed as I took my schedule out. History. Eck.

"What class do you have next?" Seth asked as we waved goodbye to Marc and Anna.

"History. I fail at that class." I sighed as I walked over to my locker.

"With Mr. Johnson?"

"Yep."

"Cool, we have that class together." He laughed. Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be seeing a lot more of this guy?

"Are you trying to get me to walk you to class?" I asked as I turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I don't need you to walk me to class." He countered.

"It's alright. You need me to protect you. That's cool." I laughed as I shut my locker and turned.

"Well come on. Don't want to be late." I finished before walking towards class.


	5. Chapter 5

~Seth's Point of View~

I couldn't stop thinking about her, every fiber of my being ached to hear her laugh and see her smile. My skin tingled at the thought of her touch.

Seth, you imprinted!

I heard Leah shout as I ran through the woods. Enjoying the feel of damp leaves and dirt underneath my paws.

No way! Seth imprinted before me?

Came Embry, as a frustrated howl vibrated the air.

Looks who's growing up.

Jacob laughed, as I tried to fight the images of her.

Well at least she's hot.

Quil chuckled. I growled in response.

I can't believe you imprinted. Who is she? I want a name and how you know

_her._Leah demanded. I rolled my eyes at her.

We'll discuss Seth's love life later. The Cullens are expecting us.

Jacob chuckled. I poured on the speed at the thought of Esme's cooking. Yum.

Carlisle and Renesmee were waiting for us on the front porch, and the smell of something delicious tingled in my nose.

"Jacob!" Renesmee called out as she ran over and threw herself into Jacob's arms. It was seriously weird how old she looked. She was only two but she looked as if she was at least eight.

"Hey Nessie." He laughed as he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Hello, please come in. Esme has cooked for you all, and I have news that I think you should hear." Carlisle spoke, in that always calm way he does.

"Can't say no to food." I laughed as Embry, Quil, and I raced for the dinning room.

"Hello boys. The food is almost ready." Esme laughed as she came out to greet us.

"good, I'm starved, and depressed." Embry sighed as he dramatically laid his head on the table.

"Oh my. What's wrong?" Esme asked as she sat down with us.

"Seth imprinted today." Quil spoke up. I could feel heat rushing up to my cheeks as Esme looked at me and smiled knowingly.

"Oh come on you guys. Don't embarrass me." I groaned.

"Does she go to school with you?" Esme asked as Bella and Edward walked in.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Edward commented. Damn vampire mind reading.

"Seth imprinted." Esme filled Bella in when she raised an eyebrow at us.

"Cool. Does she go to school with you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we have a few classes together." I answered.

"And she's way hot." Embry put in. I could feel my inner wolf growl in anger.

"Take it easy bro. He was just teasing you." Quil muttered as he nudged my shoulder.

"So, what was this news Carlisle was talking about?" Leah spoke as she entered followed by the rest of the vampire family and Jacob.

"I'll get the food." Esme spoke quickly, before she rushed into the kitchen followed by Alice and Bella, only to come back out a few minutes later with steaks, mashed potatoes, steaming rolls, and punch.

"We thought that we should inform you of new creatures that have entered the town." Carlisle explained as we looked up from devouring our food. New creatures meant extra patrols.

"What kind of creatures?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we know for sure that one is a creature that I haven't encountered in years. It's a half-nymph."

"A half-nymph?" Quil asked.

"Yes, half-nymphs are born from a nymph mother and a human father. They are usually painfully beautiful, and have unusual eye color. They also have abilities such as night vision, can heal from nature's energy." Carlisle replied.


End file.
